


Shattered Window

by GhostlyEyes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Gen, im not a writer but i wanted in on the fun, post 160, watcher's crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyEyes/pseuds/GhostlyEyes
Summary: The look on Jon's face remained the same but his gaze hurt. Jon was looking at Martin and ithurt.----In which Jonathan Sims is gone and The Archive takes his place.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Shattered Window

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer but I wanted to get some ideas out of my head and post it somewhere. Hope this is readable! I'm not great with spelling but I did my best!

The Archive watched unblinking out the window. Information from every direction drowning him in laughing sobs in the small cottage. Martin couldn't seem to calm down Jon, or at least what was left of him. 

The laughing quieted down into near silence after what felt like hours. The Archive's voice sore and out of breath, only a small hiccuped whisper of a laugh escaped his throat as he was held in place by Martin. The Archive said nothing while he struggled against Martin's grasp on him. He wanted to, no, he Needed to get outside. Under all the Watching eyes, he needed to Watch the world as it was plunged into fear and fill his endless appetite for terror and tragedy. Martin's arms were in the way of that need. 

The Archive went still and the occasional pained giggle stopped. He kept his eyes on the window and he waited. He could wait longer than the man clinging and begging desperately for him to stay. Martin's iron grip around him loosened and shook with each pleading sob. The Archive did not turn around to look, nor did he seem to acknowledge Martin's presence at all. His sharp gaze not once shifting from outside the broken window.

Martin fell to the floor taking what was left of Jon down with him anf he buried his face into Jon's already tear stained back. Jon sat ridgged on the floor, his legs looking uncomfortably folded under him. At least he had stopped struggling now. Martin's attempts to move Jon's gaze away from the window had all failed. Moving his head left Jon's eyes lingering in the same direction as the window and attempting to block his view caused him to shake violently as if he were having a seizure.

Martin's sobs ran out and he felt drained. He did his best to pick Jon's stiff body back up off the ground and drag him over to the couch to set him down. Martin took his first good look at Jon's face since the start of the end of the world. Jon's eyes were swimming with impossible blues and golds and greens. His eyes even in the dim light of the cottage were bright. Jon wasn't blinking, his expression was blank and he looked through Martin as if he weren't even there. Martin shivered and felt like he could cry again if he weren't already out of tears.

"Jon," Martin's voice cracked, "Jon, I'm- I'm going to go get us a blanket alright? Just... Just please stay here with me alright?"

If Jon had heard Martin he gave no indication of it. Martin choked back another dry sob and reluctantly turned away from Jon and into the bedroom. Before his hands were even on the blanket he heard something crash and scramble around from where he left Jon on the couch. Martin bolted from the bedroom, his only thought on Jon and keeping him safe. Martin got there just in time to see Jon wrench open the door.

"Jon!" Martin's voice felt like sandpaper in his throat, he was about to call again and run over to grab Jon before he could get out the door when Jon's eyes turned twords Martin and his heart felt like it stopped.

The eyes were that of a predator sizing up it's prey, some wild animal ready to pounce at any sign of retaliation. The look on Jon's face remained the same but his gaze hurt. Jon was looking at Martin and it _hurt._ Martin let out an involuntary gasp and in that moment Jon turned and vanished out the door and into the chaos of the broken world outside.

Martin slid back down to the floor, realeased from the Archive's gaze. He needed to call Basira. He couldn't find Jon on his own.


End file.
